He Is Your Son!
by spookyfoxmulder
Summary: Gavin finds out about Troy's son and the two have further discussions that night,leading to a little something else. Ch 1 contains spoilers for series 3 ep 5. Rated M for sexual themes after chapter one and some strong language. Gavin/Troy. Reviews please


Disclaimer: I do not own the TV series "Benidorm"; it belongs to ITV and Tiger Aspect. As do its characters.

Authors note: This is based on events just after the ending of episode 5 series 3, but before episode 6. Rated T for swearing and M/M sexual themes so if you aren't into same-sex relationships look for something else to read. Also, chapter one contains spoilers for this episode if you haven't seen it. It builds up where episode 5 left off starting from the Benidorm Palace.

Ever since coming on this free holiday to the Hotel Sol Pelicanos-Ocas, Benidorm, Gavin and Troy had been having a tough time. There had been too many events since their first arrival. They had been held hostage on a rooftop, their apartment had been robbed and Troy had been tied to a pipe in their room and beaten. But today had been the worst of them all for Gavin.

Earlier that day, Troy's mobile had rang while Troy had gone to get drinks and Gavin answered. He heard the voice of a younger man confessing that he loved Troy. Gavin was speechless. Had Troy been cheating him this whole time? Who was this "Jamie"?

That whole day, Gavin had been in a silent rage.

The couple were sat in the Benidorm Palace. Troy was enjoying watching the show, even if it was topless girls it was still a great show. The girls cleared the stage for the next act and a man brought out a huge trampoline and began bouncing on it, landing on the diving-type board again and again, amazing some of the audience. He looked for a volunteer. "Oh, oh. They've got Mel!" Troy said with excitement. "This'll be good." The man got an older man up onto the stage. Gavin wasn't paying any attention to the show. That call hadn't left his mind all night. That voice stuck, repeated over and over. "I'm sorry; I want to be with you." "Troy, please give me another chance. I know you love me." "I love you too."

Gavin let out a sigh and caught Troy's attention.

"Gavin, will you tell me what's wrong?" Troy asked. He'd noticed Gavin hadn't been himself all day. He hadn't been chatty and he's hardly spoken to him all day, and he'd stormed off before entering the Benidorm Palace just under an hour ago too.

"Nothing." Gavin averted his gaze from Troy's.

"Gavin, we're not going to get anywhere if we don't talk."

There was a loud cheer from the audience as Mel did a forward roll onto the trampoline with the aid of the entertainer. He wasn't in bad shape for his age.

Gavin looked back at Troy's dark eyes and broke the silence.

"All right." He started. "Who's Jamie?" Troy's heart sank and the audience's cheering got louder as Mel began bouncing around on the trampoline, the Spanish entertainer was running around the sides to catch him if he fell.

"If you really want to talk, let's have a conversation about Jamie. And his messages on your phone saying how much he loves you." Gavin thought it came out quite good considering he was trying to fight back his tears, better than he had anticipated anyway. He wasn't going to let Troy see him cry, not about this.

Troy was stuck for words. Stunned in disbelief. Shocked. And again, the crowd's thunderous applaud boomed throughout the massive room as Mel did a flip in the air.

Troy was almost afraid to say anything.

"Why have you been listening to my phone messages?" He asked in a quiet tone.

"Who said I have?" Gavin replied, challenging him as he tried to read his face for an answer. All he saw though was the shocked horror filled expression on his partner's face.

Troy swallowed hard as he contemplated what to say. "Gavin...oh, God! It's not what you think." He sounded like he was about to burst into tears.

"I've spoken to him."

"What?"

"Your phone rang today. I answered it to take a message." Gavin began. His voice suddenly grew angrier without meaning to. "How old is he? 12?"

Troy stiffened for a moment. He hated when Gavin got mad like this. He gave a nervous smile.

"He's 21." And a nervy laugh. "I can explain everything."

Gavin got up from his chair at the table. He had been seeing someone else. How could he, the bastard. He'd probably been sleeping with Mateo the barman as well when he wasn't around and God knows what other men too. "Oh don't bother!"

The man who had gotten Mel onto the stage was searching out another member to go up on stage now. He came towards Gavin and grabbed his arm as he was about to pick up his bag to leave. Gavin struggled against the Spaniard. "Get off me you stupid man!" he pulled his arm away from him. "Leave me alone!" The Spaniard looked at Gavin, offended as Troy apologized.

"Sorry." He held onto Gavin so the man didn't attempt to get hold of him again. "He's not well. He has a bad leg." The Spaniard then sprayed water over them.

"For goodness sake!" Exclaimed Gavin. He's had enough. All he wanted was to get the hell out of here, back to the hotel to pack his bags and get a flight home a day early. He was in no mood. He sat back down in his seat and began to cry quietly into his hand. Troy sat down across from him.

"Gavin, Jamie..." Oh great, more Jamie! Gavin told himself and Troy began to speak. "Jamie is my son."

He looked up from his hand and stared at Troy, who gave another nervous smile. The bastard is lying to me again I bet! Gavin thought to himself but instead said out loud in a cynical tone "Oh! That is genius! Why didn't I think of that?" Troy was frowning at him with a dull expression. Gavin didn't believe him, shit.

Gavin's tone transformed from angry to down-right vicious. " You've probably got hundreds of kids crawling all over the place. This gay thing is just a front you've put on for the last 15 years!" he snarled. Troy was still frowning at him. And suddenly it clicked. Gavin gasped as he remembered Troy was once in a relationship with a woman many years ago before they met.

"Oh, my God!" gasped Gavin as he moved slightly closer to the table. "He is your son!"

Troy sucked his lip and gave a quick smile and lowered his gaze before quickly raising it again.

"I couldn't believe it when he got in touch again. We met up once a few years ago. It didn't work out." He sniffed as Gavin nodded. "I was going to tell you." Troy said, "I've handled this really badly, haven't I?"

It was true. He had handled it bad, but it didn't matter now, not to Gavin. He was just relieved that his partner hadn't been cheating.

"Come on." Gavin said as he began to get up. "Let's go." Troy smiled as Gavin took his hand and helped him up. The audience and music boomed through the room, Mel's wife Madge joined him on the trampoline and the pair bounced together like two children while Gavin and Troy left.


End file.
